


Swampwist

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Summary: He met her in a dream, the girl who made him dream.
Relationships: Howland Reed/Lyanna Stark





	Swampwist

霍兰漫无目的地往前走着，四周弥漫着由沼泽产生的白雾，使得空气变得潮湿且阴冷。

他不由得叹了口气，因为他不知道他该怎么做，才能够逃离这个古怪的鬼地方。

他不喜欢沼泽雾气，因为缥缈的白雾会让他联想到死亡。

忽然，霍兰顿住脚步，因为他在白雾的缝隙间看见了一抹纯白色的裙摆。

他绝对不会认错的，那是她平日里喜爱的白裙，也是她离去时穿着的白裙。

“莱安娜！”他朝白裙的方向大声呼喊道。

她似乎是听见了他的呼喊。因为他听见了一句如眩晕般的喃喃自语“霍兰”，他从她的脚步声里判断，她调转了方向，正朝他走来。

一开始，他只能够远远地望见那抹白色影子，渐渐的，随着两人之间距离的缩短，他看清了她的模样。她戴着清贵的冬雪玫瑰，穿着染血的纯白衣裙，佩着精致的银环戒指，缓缓朝他走来。

她仍旧是当年的模样，可他的容颜却已老去。

心中万千思绪，眸中千言万语，却只能够化为唇边一抹自嘲。

“……莱安娜。”他低声唤道。

口中所吐出的每一个音节，都像是利刃在撕裂他的灵魂，无法说清的伤痛向他侵袭而来。

“霍兰。”她微笑着道。“我终于见到你了。”她噘了噘嘴，像是在跟他抱怨一般。

见霍兰神情阴郁，莱安娜半眯起眸子，认真地端详着他的面容。

她咧嘴一笑，眉眼弯弯，像是承满了希冀和期盼，可他却能从她那双的深色瞳孔里读出悲哀，读出无法言说的苦痛。

“真是的，你都不想我吗？”她撇了撇嘴，不满地质问道。“我可是足有八年多没见过你了呢。”

闻言，霍兰摇了摇头，“莱安娜，我很想你，是真的很想你。”

在这一千多个没有月亮的夜里，他总在入睡前，向旧神祈祷，祈祷慈悲的神明，能够让他再次见到她，哪怕是在梦里。

他分明是想笑的，可一牵动唇角，泪水便从眼角流出。

她将一朵盛放的冬雪玫瑰放在他的手心上，伸手合握住了他的手，微笑着问道。

“很漂亮，对不对？”

莱安娜笑得极为灿烂，清澈明亮的暗色瞳孔弯成了一轮月牙，闪烁着智慧的光芒。她的睫羽微颤，眸光流转，唯剩下他的倒影。

在得到了肯定的答复后，她愉快地笑出声，“霍兰，我就知道你最明白我的心思了。”

霍兰怔怔地看着莱安娜，他仿佛又回到了那年的篝火晚会上，而她还陪在他的身边，与他嬉笑打闹，共他分享秘密。

那段美好的时光，是支撑他度过每一个孤独的夜晚的动力。

“霍兰，你看—”莱安娜将左手放在霍兰的右手心上，被她所触碰的肌肤传来一阵彻骨的凉意，但他并没有收回手。“你看，这是什么。”她甜甜地对他说。

他顺着她的目光看过去，她白皙光滑的左手无名指上戴着枚银环戒指，与他骨节分明的右手无名指上佩着的银环戒指相互映射，闪出一道耀目刺眼的亮光。

这对银环戒指，是在他们感情最为热烈的时候，特意订做的纪念品。莱安娜的戒环雕有紫藤花，霍兰的戒环刻着蓝鸢尾。因为她曾告诉过他，紫藤花和蓝鸢尾是她最喜欢的两种花卉。而她最大的心愿，就是和心爱的人一起生活在被美丽的花朵所围绕的木屋里，温馨而平凡地度过余生。她会给心爱的人生几个孩子，她会宠爱那个对她撒娇的小女儿，培养那个眼睛像她的大儿子。

“我一直戴着它，因为它是我们感情的见证，所以我永远都不会将它摘下，永远。”她缓缓地道，神情温和而平静，他能够察觉到她的幸福和喜悦。

“我也是。”他认真地对她道，“我绝不会将它取下的，即使是死亡，也无法改变。”

她笑弯了眼，像是一轮弯弯的月牙，白皙的脸庞上浮现出一抹淡淡的红晕，纤密的鸦羽色长睫毛像是蝴蝶振翅般扑闪，柔软的樱唇勾起一个愉快的弧度，那是少女独有的羞怯神情。

霍兰一怔，他究竟有多少年没见过她的笑颜了呢？

他爱她至深，恨她亦至深。

他恨她对自己无情，恨她将自己抛弃，恨她跟王子私奔，恨她跟王子有了孩子，恨她自私的离去。

她救赎过他三次，也伤害过他三次，两相结合，他本该与她互不相欠，却又藕断丝连。

即使将他对她所有的怨恨都加起来，也绝对没有他对她的爱意深厚。

她总是那么狂野，崇尚自由，不愿被人束缚，敢于冒险，勇于尝试，做事肆意妄为，既任性固执，又温柔真诚，纯真与野性并存，他不明白，为什么她能够将许多矛盾的词语结合得那么好。

这时，一道熟悉的声音打断了他的思绪，他抬眸看向她。

“霍兰。”她柔声低语道，“你知道，在这些枯燥乏味的日子里，我有多么想你吗？”她的声音微微颤抖，带着一丝哭腔。

听到她的声音，他下意识的想要伸手去抚摸她白皙的脸庞，为她拭去泪水，但指尖却直接穿过了她的面容。除了虚无外，什么也无法触碰到。

早在许多年前，她就已经离去了。因此，即使是在梦里，他也无法拥她入怀。

所以他只能希望，轻柔的微风能够代替他去拥抱她，给予她温暖。

神明总是喜欢捉弄凡人，既然无法给予两人完美结局，那为何又要让他们相遇呢？

“霍兰，你是不是傻啊？这只是你的梦，而非真实，你是无法触碰到我的。”莱安娜用雪白的左手掩上红润的樱唇，咯咯直笑，声音清脆悦耳如银铃般。

他沉默着，没有回答。

忽而，她喃喃自语道，“只是梦……只是梦而已。”她苦笑了一下，眼底闪过一丝悲哀。

“请答应我，永远都不要遗忘我。”她低声恳求道，“霍兰。”好看的眉微微蹙起，泪水盈满深邃眼瞳。

他们在梦境里相见的时候，她总会恳求他不要遗忘自己，不厌其烦。

他明白她内心深处所有的恐惧和不舍，她害怕他离开她，尽管他们早就离开了彼此。就如她亲口所言，除了他以外，再也没有人能够诠述她，理解她了。

“好，我答应你，永远都不会遗忘你。”他点了点头，温柔地看着她。

莱安娜莞尔一笑，笑靥如花，如宝石般璀璨灿烂的澄明眼瞳里满是柔情。

他们就这样凝望着彼此的面容，谁都没有开口，但他们已经明白了对方的意思。

“霍兰，再见了。”她轻声道，声音柔和得如溪水流动，神情悲伤得如笼中夜莺。

霍兰想要去安慰莱安娜，但他清楚地明白，他什么都做不了。对于她来说，任何安慰的话语都是没有用处的，只能够徒增伤悲而已。

“霍兰。”她轻声呼唤他的名字，“我的爱人，请将我铭记在心。”

此刻，她的身后凭空弥漫起一片浓郁的乳白色雾气。

那是他最熟悉的沼泽雾气，潮湿而阴冷，给人带来说不出的奇怪感觉。

莱安娜转过身，不顾他的呼唤，她径直朝那片遮盖了黑暗，厚重得化不开的白色雾气走去。她走得很慢很轻，步伐轻盈曼妙，就像幽灵般诡谲神秘。

他忽然想起，她曾经跟他开过一个有关幽灵的玩笑。她问他，如果她变成了幽灵，他还会喜欢她吗？

那时候的他没有回答，因为他以为他们未来的日子还长，却没有预料到，那个预言所带来的灾祸，降临得如此之快，令两人猝不及防。

命运将注定无法结果的爱情之花赐给了他们，让他们种下了希望的种子，收获了绝望的枯叶。

霍兰沉默地注视着莱安娜的身影逐渐远去，神色晦明难辨，深邃的灰色瞳孔里隐隐闪着泪光。

当那抹纯白裙摆消失在迷雾里的那一刻，梦也随之结束，他清醒了过来。

霍兰睁开双眼，静默地看着一片漆黑的房间，低声叹了口气。

他将目光投向窗外的夜空，幽暗的天幕正落下细密的雨丝，打湿了园中的蓝鸢尾和紫藤花。

这又是一个没有皎洁明月的寂静夜晚，自她离去后，清幽月光便再也没有照进灰暗阁楼里了。

他再也不会去期冀有谁能够为他照亮黯淡无光的人生，因为他已经失去了她，失去了璀璨夺目的宝石。

片刻之后，他站起身走到窗前，将紧闭的两扇木窗打开。顷刻，凛冽的寒风便吹进了屋内，他却感觉不到任何痛苦，也许是因为，他早就已经习惯寒冷了吧。

“……莱安娜。”他低声念着她的名字。每一个从他口中吐出的单词，都像是匕首在刺入他的心脏，难以言明的悲伤朝他侵袭而来。

自她离去后，灰水望就只剩下了苍白与寒冷，没有丝毫生机。

即使有萨拉的陪伴，但他依旧无法走出过去的阴影，那抹白色身影是他永远也无法逃脱的梦魇。就像她生前所说的一般，她将会化作白雾围绕在他的身边，氤氲在他的心间，永远都不会离开他。

他握紧了手中的银环戒指，将所有的温度都集中在银戒上，仿佛这样就能够让他的心好受一些。

心跳之音与淅沥雨声构成了一首悲伤的歌谣，在他的脑海里反复吟唱。


End file.
